Hers and His Thoughts
by violet.warrior
Summary: Jinx starts a diary... And Wally starts his own journal as he reads and responds to Jinx's entries. Will she find out? What'll happen when she admits her feelings for him?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is Jinx's diary from when she first moved in with Kid Flash. Italicized is Jinx, bolded is KF

_January 13_

_Okay. So. I'm Jinx, or Virginia Murphy, which is my real name. Wally (Kid Flash) gave me this diary today as a birthday present, so I guess I'll be forced to write in it… I mean, I don't want to hurt the guy's feelings. Wow. I'm actually considering another person's feelings. This is a first._

_Wally always considers my feelings. It's kind of sweet how he does that… Oh my God. Did I seriously just say that?_

_Yeah. Whatever. Moving on… I have nothing to say. I am so talented. Not. Seriously, diaries are stupid. What the hell. You can't do sarcasm or anything. Diaries should be used as a confidante? Yeah, and I'm a giraffe. You need a confidante? Go find a friend, loser._

_Okay so I shouldn't be so hard… It just feels so weird, writing to…well…no one, basically. Shit, am I going crazy? That so cannot be good. Wally won't love me when I'm crazy, now will he? Again, total sarcasm._

_Seriously, I swear I'm going to kill Wally. I've always hated writing… Sure, I love to read, but writing is just pure…yuck. Wally insisted, though. He said, "You never know. You might fall in love with writing and become a famous writer."_

_Yeah right. That's totally going to happen. And Paris Hilton is going to be the next president. Writing ISN'T my thing. I so totally prefer drawing, it's not even funny. Especially unicorns. As Wally knows, to my utter mortification. Yes, the thing every super-villain wants most of all is a superhero to know that you actually have an inner child. Wow. I actually think I'm staining this paper with the huge amount of sarcasm I'm using._

_Holy I wrote a lot. And now my hand is tired. I rest my case. And my head on my soft pillow._


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: People are asking why this is so short. Well, this is more of a thing that I'm doing just to get out of my writer's block. It seems to be working, since I'm now working on another story at the same time, so this may take a while to get out. Thank you for reading and reviewing (cough, cough) D

**January 17**

**Yes, I'm a boy and I write in a diary. Shocking, isn't it? My handwriting is horrible and I prefer to call this thing a journal. Are you less surprised now?**

**I gave Jinx a diary, so she insisted that I start writing in one too. She's writing in script. How do I know this, you ask? Well, um… I'm kind of secretly reading her diary. I know, I know. "Wally, how COULD you?!" My answer: I want to find out more about her. Is that so wrong?**

**Anyway the point isn't about my morals. This is more like a diary that reflects on things she's written in her diary. Kind of weird.**

**Why am I not surprised that she's so hostile and guarded in the diary? It took me freaking long just to get her to tell me her name. But still… She thinks I'm sweet! I knew it'd work! She likes me! Now to play up the Romeo act a little more…**

**Don't get me wrong. I'm not a player. I love Jinx more than anything. She's beautiful, clever, intelligent, and so many other things (all positive, of course).**

**She's perfect.**


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Okay because people were getting impatient, I'm posting two chapters at a time. There. Now cheer and be happy P

_February 7_

_Okay I seriously have no idea why I'm writing in this. Probably because Wally just got back from a mission and I said I was bored so he suggested I start writing. Real smart of me. I should win the Nobel Prize._

_So now Wally's watching me out of the corner of his eye while he reads. Which means I have to write for a long time or else he'll pout and I won't be able to resist that._

_He's reading __The Tale of Two Cities__. Good book. He isn't speed-reading or anything. I guess he's really zonked today to not even have the energy to do that. Poor kiddo. I'll go over later and give him a head-massage._

_But for right now…I'm stuck writing in this stupid thing. Wally says to treat this diary like a good friend. Okay. I usually hex my good friends into nothingness. Can I do that to this? Just kidding. Or else Wally would've been dead from that first time I met him. Yeah, I thought he was cute and kind of gave him a chance and went easy on him._

_He'll kill me if he reads that._


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I have to thank Skyler-A-Teloiv, my WONDERFUL AND AMAZING BETA, for giving me the idea of the calf brains and the psychic thing. THANKS SKY!! KUDOS!!

_March 16_

_Oh my God tonight was absolutely perfect. Wally took me out to dinner at this super-fancy-and-expensive place called L'Amore. They had separate rooms for all the house guests. It was absolutely perfect._

_Wally was such a dweeb. It was hilarious! He ordered something really fancy in Italian (not knowing that I speak fluent Italian, of course). I think he was trying to order pasta or something, but he messed up a little… And ended up with calf brains!! He had no idea, of course… But get this: he actually liked it! I swear I had to keep my Sprite from squirting out of my nose the entire time._

_I love how Wally knew instinctively I'd adore that place. How does he know that I love cheesy things like that? He's supposed to be super-fast, not psychic! If he gets two powers, then I get two powers too. I call invisibility!!_

_And… Wally looked really nice in his suit and tie._


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: My awesome-sauce beta-reader, Skyler-A-Teloiv, came up with the idea of the "curse the Italian language" thing. For those of you reading this who are Italian, please don't be offended, this isn't racist; it was just Wally making a point. Please don't flame for just that!! But all other flames are welcome, yes; criticism is the best…er…critic, I guess!

**March 20**

**Yes!!! Jinx loved dinner! Only two things could've made that last sentence better, and that's if it was "me" in place of "dinner" and it was in the present tense.**

**I had practiced speaking Italian for a week so I could order food in Italian there to impress Jinx (duh; why else would I do it?). I thought that I actually HAD impressed her, since she was sitting there with her eyes bugging out and all after I ordered. Well now I know why… IT TURNS OUT I ORDERED CALF BRAINS!!! That is DISGUSTING!! And even more gross… I actually HAD liked it!! How do you confuse "calf brains" with "pasta"?! I'm such an idiot! Well, at least I didn't ask what was IN it… I think I would've thrown up right there! That would've been so gross, and it would've put Jinx off me FOREVER!!**

**But on the plus side…**

**Jinx thought I looked nice! Yes!!!**

**Of course, as always, she looked amazing. She had this black strapless dress on and it only came up to her knee. When she walked into the room that first time in her dress and said "I'm ready", God… I had the urge to just forget the entire dinner idea and just throw her into bed with me, but I still don't know how she feels about me, and plus I'd already made reservations.**

**I'd gotten her a fresh rose and it was in her hair. Her hair was down and hanging around her shoulders. It's really long when it's loose. It's about up to her waist.**

**I love her I love her I love her…**

**P.S. CURSE THE ITALIAN LANGUAGE!! Did you know they don't even have the letter "J"? Yeah, so "Jinx" would be "Ginx"…WEIRD!! But, like they say… "A rose by any other name would smell as sweet." Or would it? I'm too tired to go into all that psychological stuff this time. Besides, it's more fun to talk with "Ginx" about that kind of stuff.**


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in so long, I know you all hate me . I've just been a bit busy, that's all!! But I'm back and I finished the short fic! So I'll just post those and get started on another story…

_April 25_

_We didn't go anywhere today. We basically just hung out at home, watching movies and eating popcorn. He kept me spooned against him, but…it actually felt really nice. I was warm and he's actually a very comfortable pillow._

_We were on my bed (very dangerous place to be, I know), and we watched James Bond movies over and over again for no apparent reason._

_I love…those movies._


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: It's half-way over!! Sorry it's so short, but it's my first fic so gimme a break!

**April 30**

"**I love…those movies." What's up with the dot-dot-dot?! Was she going to say something else but changed her mind at the last minute?!**

**Anyway, yes, we were on her bed, but I really wasn't going to try anything. Yeah, she was spooned against me with me hugging her at her waist. I rested my chin on her head sometimes, and once I managed to sneak a whiff of her hair. Yeah, okay, that sounds really weird, but her hair smells so nice…like roses…**

**I love how Jinx likes James Bond movies too. She's amazing.**


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: SECOND TO LAST JINX ENTRY!!

_May 29_

_When I woke up this morning, I was in my bed and spooned again Wally. It turns out we spent yesterday watching movies again, and we just fell asleep that way. I hope I didn't make him uncomfortable. I know how heavy I am._

_I was kind of embarrassed but I didn't want to wake him up since he had this little smile on his face, so I figured he was having a pretty sweet dream._

_So I fell asleep again like that, and when I woke up again, I was alone and covered with a blanket._

_I got up and he was in the kitchen, making us breakfast. I swear, he cooks better than I ever could. Where the hell does this boy learn these things?!_

_He gave me a smirk and was all, "Did you sleep well, princess?"_

_I hexed him. I was aiming for his arm but it moved at the last minute and I hexed his buns instead. It still came up with the wanted effect though. It was rather funny watching him dancing around in pain._


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: SECOND TO LAST WALLY ENTRY!!

**May 31**

**Aw, man, and I here I was hoping that Jinx had taken an interest in me! Turns out she just missed…or was she just saying that?**

**Actually, when she woke up the first time, I wasn't sleeping at all. I was just relaxing at having her in my arms. She isn't heavy at all! She's as light as a feather and I love her curves. Don't worry, I didn't do anything wrong.**

**It's sweet that she thought of me and didn't want to wake me up. She probably really did think that I was asleep, and didn't think I'd read her diary, or I would never have found that out.**

**After she fell asleep, and picked her up and got out of the bed. I put her back in the bed and covered her up. I finished up my book, and then I started to make breakfast.**

**I probably shouldn't have baited her like that…but she just looked so cute when she heard me!**


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: LAST JINX ENTRY

_June 28_

_Oh who am I kidding? I love Wally. He's the first person to have really cared about me. But…I'm afraid. What if he's just doing all this for me just so I'd become good?_

_Whoa. I would never have said that to anybody… Maybe Wally was right. Maybe a diary's okay. It makes up for the things that friends don't really have._

_Friends can't feel everything that you feel. In diaries, you can pretend that it can._

_Of course, I'd never admit that he was right to his face. He'd laugh and say, "I told you so!"_

_Or would he? Do I really think that little of him? That's more like something Gizmo or Billy Numerous would do. Would Wally?_


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: LAST WALLY ENTRY!! Last chapter of the story unless you read the tragic alternate endings. The first one is Jinx's tragic ending, the second one is Wally's tragic ending (WALLY'S TRAGIC ENDING MUST FOLLOW JINX'S OTHERWISE IT DOESN'T MAKE SENSE, SO IF YOU'RE GOING TO READ WALLY'S TRAGIC ENDING, READ JINX'S FIRST)

**July 3**

**NO I WOULDN'T!!! I'm happy that something I did actually helped her out though. But that's beside the point…I always knew Jinx had a deep side to her. She just covered it up with hostility and cynicism. She must've gone through a lot in life for her to feel like she had to do that.**

**Anyway…**

**SHE LOVES ME!!! SHE LOVES ME!!! I like that phrase so much that I'll say it again: JINX LOVES ME!!!**

**I'm alone in our apartment right now, since she went out to do some grocery shopping. This is the first chance I've had to read her diary…**

**Oh God, I can't wait for her to get home so I can tell her how much I love her!**


End file.
